Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a cable retraction unit assembly that is connected to a table for displaying a mobile device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a cable retraction unit assembly including: a cable connected to a mobile device; a guide housing and a withdrawal unit respectively mounted to an upper portion and a lower portion of a tabletop, with the cable penetrating through the guide housing and the withdrawal unit; and a guide unit rotatably provided within the guide housing, wherein the guide unit is configured to rotate in response to a rotating direction of the cable when the cable rotates, thereby being capable of preventing twisting or breaking of the cable.
Description of the Related Art
Generally, when goods such as mobile devices and the like are displayed, a main cable is connected to an anti-theft device for security and the main cable is connected to a cable that is connected to a product. Thereby, when the cable is disconnected from the product, the anti-theft device receives a disconnection signal and then an alarm sounds. Here, for the convenience of displaying goods, there is provided an extendable cable that is configured to be arranged when displaying goods. There is further provided a means for winding the cable. Further, this kind of device may be used for sending data or charging the product when the device is connected to an external power supply while not being connected to a main cable nor to an anti-theft device.
As the first document of related art, Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2013-0107782 discloses “Burglar alarm device and cable for displaying goods”.
The burglar alarm device and cable for displaying goods includes: an attachment unit attached to a product; a sensor provided at a junction between the attachment unit and the product for detecting a state of attachment of the product; at least one indication lamp mounted to a portion of the attachment unit; and a cable including a connector, a sensor line formed by connecting the sensor and the connector together, and a power line for connecting the indication lamp and the connector together.
However, the burglar alarm device and cable for displaying goods is problematic in that it is impossible to extend or to arrange the cable between the attachment unit for attaching a product thereto and a control unit, thereby causing inconvenience to a user who wishes to examine the demonstrated product.
Thus, in order to solve the above mentioned problem, technologies for winding and arranging a cable have been disclosed.
As the second document of related art, Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-0472989 discloses “Earphone unit having strap-type cable”.
The earphone unit having strap-type cable includes: a connection terminal detachably mounted to an earphone terminal of a mobile terminal; a base having a predetermined width in a lengthwise transverse direction so as to have a thin strap shape; a plurality of conducting wires for transferring data along a longitudinal direction of the base; a strap-type cable being connected to the connection terminal at one end of the cable and transferring a voice signal; earphones being connected to the cable at the other end of the cable; and a housing receiving the cable therein, provided with a terminal locking member at one end of the housing for locking and unlocking an end of the connection terminal, and provided with an earphone locking member at the other end of the housing for locking and unlocking each of the earphones.
The earphone unit having strap-type cable uses a FPCB (Flexible Printed Circuit Board) for the earphone cable to prevent twisting of the cable. However, the conventional art is problematic in that when the earphones are extended from the housing, a first cable and a second cable, which are connected to the housing, may twist or be broken.
Further, as the third document of related art, Korean Patent No. 10-1417707 discloses “Earphone integrated type portable terminal case”.
The earphone integrated type portable terminal case includes: a case body that is combined with a portable terminal at one side and forms an accommodating space inside; multiple earphone winding parts that are supported in a state capable of a restorable rotation in the accommodating space of the case body; an earphone connection circuit part that includes multiple rotation connection terminals formed in a concentric circle in one side of the earphone winding parts, multiple fixed connection terminals formed in the inner surface of the case body in a state of being arranged on the rotation trace of the rotation connection terminals, and multiple wiring parts formed in the inner side of the case body in a state of electrically connecting the fixed connection terminals; and an earphone that has an earphone cable of each earphone head individually wound on the multiple earphone winding parts in a state of exposing the earphone heads to the outside of the case body, has an end of the earphone cable connected to the rotation connection terminals of the earphone connection circuit part, enables the earphone cable to be drawn from the case body when external force of a direction separated from the earphone winding parts acts on the earphone heads, enables the earphone cable to be wound according to the restoration operation of the earphone winding parts when the external force dissipates.
However, the earphone integrated type portable terminal case is problematic in that rotations by the multiple rotation connection terminals must still allow electrical connection, whereby a structure is complicated and it is difficult to electrically connect the terminals when not in place.
Further, as the fourth document of related art, Korean Patent No. 10-0433005 discloses “Apparatus for arranging cable”.
The apparatus for arranging cable includes: a shell-shaped upper body having an accommodation space for receiving an upper cable therein; a shell-shaped lower body with cable locking grooves provided at an end thereof, the cable locking groove formed to fit the cable, and having an accommodation space for receiving a lower cable therein; an elliptical spindle connecting the upper body and the lower body to be fixed and spaced apart from each other while an edge of the upper body faces an edge of the lower body, and the spindle being capable of drawing and winding the cable; an anti-separation protrusion provided at the edge of each of the upper body and the lower body by protruding toward inside.
However, the apparatus for arranging a cable is problematic in that the apparatus is for winding and arranging one cable, and is configured such that the main body is disposed in the middle of the cable, whereby when the cable is extended, the main body is located in the middle of the cable, causing inconvenience.